


I Just Wanna Play Batman

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Bottom Mikey Way, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Top Mikey Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mikey and Frank fuck. Based on an RP between a friend & I.
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Mikey Way
Kudos: 12





	I Just Wanna Play Batman

Frank and Mikey were cleaning up after a show, still beaming with adrenaline. They had just performed what had felt like one of the best shows of their lifetime, but they tended to over-hype it for themselves often. Frank had haphazardly stuffed his guitar into its case before running up to Mikey. 

"Dude, you think G and Bert are gonna run off together again?" Mikey asked as he took out his sound blockers.

Frank frowned at that, "I bet so. They might as well just fuck right in front of us."

"Gross, don't say that," Mikey grumbled and scrunched up his face.

Frank shrugged, swinging his guitar case around his shoulders, walking off. Mikey looked up and quickly followed after him. As soon as they went through the dressing room, they could hear Ray collecting all his stuff as well. They made their way through the dimly lit hallways, finally making it through the back door.

They went through to see the tour van being currently 'guarded' by Bert and Gerard, smoking together. Frank audibly groaned as Gerard and his little boyfriend shuffled into the van, probably off to Gerard's bunk.

"I want to get drunk," Frank said after they had finally left.

Mikey nodded, "You know what? Me too," He said, going back into the van with Frank. 

Distantly they could hear squeaking from the bed and that just made Frank grab a drink even faster, quickly gulping down some cheap off brand beer. It tasted like shit of course, but Frank just wanted to get wasted so he wouldn't have to deal with this shit anymore. Mikey also grabbed a beer but sipped on his instead.

Frank paused before he was too drunk, swirling his drink, "Mikey, can I fuck you later?"

"Uh.. Sure? Let's steal the game room," Mikey hummed, going to the back of the van and clicking on their small television set.

Mikey leaned over and grabbed the controller, tuning on their gaming station. Frank plopped down beside him and dragged Mikey down onto the couch, pushing the controller out of his hands. Mikey chuckled softly and just let him pull him down, shifting a bit and reaching over to grab the controller again. Frank reached over and swatted his arm gently, with no real malice.

"I just wanna play Batman," Mikey said softly, glancing back to Frank.

Frank didn't answer him, he wasn't even looking at him. Instead, his face was buried behind Mikey's neck. He sighed and rolled his eyes, glancing back to the TV. He tried to reach over again, except this time Frank didn't reach over. Maybe Mikey had a chance to grab it? That was until he felt Frank's hand slip onto his side, down to his hip.

Frank slowly adjusted his grip and nearly clawing into him as he started to grind back into him. He could feel Frank's hard-on, hell he probably could've felt it through layers of clothes the way he was rubbing up against him. Mikey started to pant slightly as Frank let out a small moan nearby his ear. 

"I want you," Frank panted into his ear. 

Mikey groaned, "You suck," He said as he turned to Frank, quickly kissing him.

Frank cooed and leaned into him, kissing him back and pulling Mikey on top of him. Mikey let him lead the kiss, squeezing Frank's sides. Frank bucked his hips in response, clawing into Mikey's back and whining into him.

"Frank," Mikey panted, pulling away for a moment, "I-I'm a bottom."

Frank paused before squeezing his hips, "I need you, please?"

Mikey pulled away with a slight breath and Frank quickly wrapped his legs around his back. Mikey leaned down and pulled off Frank's pants, squeezing his cock through his underwear. Frank moaned softly as Mikey obliged to pull his underwear off as well. He leaned back, reaching into their pile of junk and pulling out lube.

"I want you, Frank, relax for me," Mikey said softly, lubing a finger and pushing it inside of him.

Frank eagerly pushed back onto his finger and Mikey blushed, pushing back. Frank let out soft pants as Mikey pushed more and more fingers in until he was finally open enough for him to fuck him properly.

"Are you still sure you want to do this?" Mikey panted.

Frank nodded quickly, "I have never been more sure of anything, ever."

Mikey pulled up Frank's legs and pushed just the tip inside him at first. Frank whined, clawing softly at Mikey's back. Mikey took a breath for moment before finally pushing all the way into him. Frank eagerly wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Mikey pinned an arm next to him and eagerly started to thrust inside him.

Frank let out a few short breaths before Mikey finally hit that one spot and Frank let out a loud moan, "Mikey, please, more. Please."

Mikey panted eagerly before pinning down Frank's hips with his hands and thrusting into him harder. He moaned softly as he was embarrassingly closer than he was planning to be.

"Frank, sir," Mikey piped up in between thrusts, "I wanna cum, please sir."

Frank was surprised for a moment but decided to roll with it, "Cum inside me, babe. Please."

Mikey smiled and leaned into his neck, biting down as he came inside him. Frank followed soon after, cumming onto his chest.

"Fuck, I love you," Frank panted.

Mikey leaned down, licking his cock clean and sucking on him softly before pulling off with a soft pop, "I love you too."

Frank smiled, brushing a hand through his hair. Mikey cooed to him and let him run his hand through his hair. Mikey plopped down next to him after a few moments of messing with his hair and cuddling up to Frank. Frank smiled, wrapping his arms and legs around him. 

"Hey, Way?" Frank asked after a second.

Mikey panted, "Yeah?"

"Let's do this again sometime." Frank said softly.

"Yeah," Mikey smiled and nodded, "Let's."

"Goodnight," Mikey cooed softly.

Frank smiled, "Goodnight Mikes."


End file.
